Origin: Metamorphosis
by Rastel
Summary: What I would like to see in the next TMNT film, but as everything is in Michael Bay's hands I don't have any hope. In this story I take as reference: the original Mirage Studios comics (1984) where Splinter was originally a rat, and the second canonic version, where Splinter was Hamato Yoshi, a ninja's master.


What I would like to see in the next TMNT film, but as everything is in Michael Bay's hands I don't have any hope.

In this story I take as reference: the original Mirage Studios comics (1984) where Splinter was originally a rat, and the second canonic version, where Splinter was Hamato Yoshi, a ninja's master.

Try to imagine Megan Fox in an old abandoned New York metro station transformed in a Japanese house where a big rat, with four teenagers mutant turtles, are living.

TMNT belongs to: Kevin Eastman, Peter Laird; Nickelodeon, Mirage Studios, IDW

/

**Origin Contest: Metamorphosis**

Let me tell you the origin of this strange family.

I know that you are astonished because our look, years ago it was also a big shock to me, because you must to know that thirteen years ago I was as human as you.

This story started with the lost of a friend that allowed me to get my wonderful sons, the four that are now sitting in this room.

I was born and raised in Japan, as a member of Hamato clan I was trained in ninjitsu, the ways of the ninja. The day that I earned the title of ninja my family gave me a pet, a little black rat that I called Splinter, he became my best friend.

While I continued my formation Splinter was always beside me, there were moments that I had the feeling that he was imitating my movements in his cage, we got as closed that he came with me to every place over my shoulder.

Splinter had a sixth sense: discover what friends where good to me and who wanted to hurt me, if I only would take his advice more seriously!

When was time I decided that I only will marry with a woman that respected Splinter; but Tang Shen not only respected him, she liked Splinter the same as me. She liked to stroke him, Splinter ate in her hand and when we walked together Splinter passed from my shoulder to her shoulder.

We got married and had a precious baby: Miwa.

But my happiness ended very soon. I had a terrible enemy that attacked my family, at the end of the battle, in the destroyed house only remain Splinter and myself.

The pain was so high; I thought that I could die of sadness.

I come to your country, to this city, New York, an old friend of my family had a dojo, he sold it to me, and I tried to start a new life, but it was really difficult, my soul was broken; only the presence of Splinter helped me.

But the rats lived less time than humans; and Splinter was really old, I had to say goodbye to my old friend.

Now the lonely and the sadness were worst.

I decided to get a new pet, I didn't want a Splinter's substitute, it was impossible, but I needed a company, something that forced me to get up in the morning.

I hadn't decided what kind of pet I want, only that I didn't want a new rat; the seller begged me to take away four baby turtles. He told me that they were rally young; the eldest was only two days old and the younger broke the eggshell in that morning. The problem was that the children of the neighborhood entered in the store and made suffer the baby turtles: they hit their shells and put them over their backs to saw how they fight desperately to move.

I bought it and I left the pet store with the four baby turtles inside an goldfish bowl.

While I come back to my home I saw a blind man crossing the street when suddenly a big truck appeared, he was going to be run over by the truck; I run, with the bowl in my hands, to try to save him but in this moment a boy gave to the blind man a push, saving him. The truck slammed on the brakes and a metal tube fell from the truck cage and hit the boy in his eyes.

With the accident nobody relished, but the strange tube continued staggering and crashed into the bowl and breaking it.

The baby turtles fell by a sewer with the tube. Luckily some papers and dried leaves cushioned his fell. But the tube broke, leaving to flow a strange liquid that covered the turtles.

I jumped into the sewer to save them, and I got covered myself with the same strange liquid.

Because the bowl was broken I picked them inside of a fragment of the tube that I cleaned previously. You can see the fragment of the broken tube in the center of this table; you can touch and study it, if you want.

When I arrived to my flat I felt really tired. I cleaned the baby turtles and I took a shower.

Tired I left the little turtles inside the bathtub with the plug and I went to the bed.

In the morning I wake up because I heard one noise that I thought that I never would hear it again, it sound like the burble laugh of a baby of few days, the noise come from the bathroom.

When I opened the door I couldn't believe it: the baby turtles had doubled their size and they were trying to escape of the bath clambering over each other, until they made this strange noise, like a baby burble.

I thought that my mind was confused because the stress of the previous day.

I gave them some turtle food that I bought in the pet store and, I thought again that I was really confused, because I could swear that four reptilian faces look the turtle food with disgusting.

I preferred to ignore it and I went to my dojo. When I was changing my clothes I saw that all my body was starting to get covered by a black hair.

My few morning students looked my astonished in all the session, as if it was the first time that they saw me.

Before my afternoon class I shaved myself. I couldn't understand why a dark beard covered all my face. I shaved myself and I tried to control my nervous, but my afternoon students were as astonished as my morning students.

My body was starting to show some changes, for example in my nose appeared whiskers.

But that wasn't the end of the surprises in that day.

When I come back to my home I discovered that it was invaded by the four turtles. I don't know how they got to open the bathroom door, but the fact was that they escaped of the bath and now they were doing a mess in my flat.

One of them was playing with the TV control, changing all the channels, the subtitles, and the languages. Another turtle made a big disaster in the bathroom; he was jumping over the shampoo bottles sloshing all the liquid and skating over that mess with a bar of soap. The last two were in the kitchen stealing the food of the cupboards.

I couldn't believe what I saw and heard; they were making again that sound, so similar to a baby babbling, including their faces started to appear more human, including their activities look more human, and now they were playing like wild boys, one of them left a cookie in front of me as a welcome gift.

You can imagine the shock that I suffered when I saw that entire scene in my own flat.

But that couldn't compare with the shock that I suffered when I saw my own reflect in the mirror of the entrance. It was me, but there were some notable changes, I was suffering a metamorphosis. Black hair was covering all my body, my teeth look like rabbit teeth, my nose and mouth remember the shape of a muzzle

I couldn't resist the shock. I closed the door with a big slam and I run of my own home.

I thought that I was going to become mad.

My mind was totally overcome by the horror. I thought that my old enemy discovered my new location and crushed me.

I went to the Shinto temple in New York to get help; but the pupils of the temple thought that I was a demon that tried to attack the temple; only when the old priest of the temple appeared they allowed me to enter.

I explained him everything; and I begged by his help. I begged him to help me to break the crush that I was suffering or that he expelled the demon of my body if I was possessed.

He look into my eyes, his mind penetrated into my; he touched my broken soul and told me that I wasn't suffering any crush, but that I was suffering one kind of metamorphosis, but he wasn't capable to discover the origin of that metamorphosis because the cause didn't belong to his science; he said that seem the result of the interference of another world.

The priest come with me to my home, he wanted to study the baby turtles to see if they had been suffering the same process as me.

With his calm presence I was been able to study the little turtles: they started to show a childish face, if I could describe them; they were like little green happy babies, they also showed a good health, a lot of independence and they were strong-minded.

The priest, after studied all of us, told me that all of us were suffering a metamorphosis, there was no devil, no crush behind our transformation, in another hand there was some humanity appearing in the little turtles, they were young and their spirit was, until, growing, and would need a guide; but, in my case, I was losing my external human appearance, remain as a human although my new aspect only depended of my; but at the same time I had an obligation with the little turtles: they were too much young and innocent to understand what was happening, and they need a guide to became as human as they could be.

Our destiny was in my hand said the priest before to left my home.

After he left my home I look at myself in a mirror, was a big surprise to recognize the presence of my old friend Splinter in the face that looked at me astonished in the mirror.

If Splinter had returned that meant that was a good influence behind that metamorphose.

He came back to me, so the turtles were also the kind of family and friends that I was expecting since the lost of my loved Tang Shen and Miwa: they were my new family, my new sons. They tried to demonstrate it with clumsy hugs and laughs; I was again with a family before a large voyage of pain and suffering.

The next morning I went to the temple to express my gratitude to the old priest, in the way, a little girl that was going to the school with her mother started to cry, she was frightened because how I looked; in the face of her mother I could read the disgusting because my hideous look. That convinced me that we couldn't remain with the human until the baby turtles learned to protect themselves from the reject of the people. Probably we never would be able to live together with another people, anymore.

With the help of the old priest I made true the old legend that said that in the underground of New York lived reptilian monsters.

I found an abandoned metro station of the nineteen century, it was really big, and I had enough space to build this house.

With the help of the old priest I erased any evidence of the existence of Hamato Yoshi: I closed my bank accounts and I sold my dojo.

I started a new life under the city. I didn't know what was going to happen. But anything prepared me to what was going to happen. Weeks after we started to live in our new house some of the turtles started to walk in two feet, and some month later they said their first word: "pizza".

They were very difficult to control, they were never quiet. If I was attending one of them another was preparing a disaster in my back.

I didn't know how they discovered it, but one day I found them with my collection of art books, they were really concentrated, like if they were bewitched by the Italian Renaissance paintings.

Because I din't give them until one name I thought that was a signal.

Leonardo was so concentrated with the "Vitruvian man", that I hadn't any doubt about what name he deserved.

Behind him one of his brother was turning pages really quickly, as if he wanted that the images become alive, he only stopped with one image: "The school of Athens", so I called him Raphael.

In that moment a little hand pulled my sleeve and gave me a clay figure, in return I showed him the sculpture of a brave young fighter, and the little turtle smiled: I called him Donatello.

In that moment I realized that I lost one of the little green boys, but he was really near, between old paint cans, he was completely covered with paint trying to full the old wall with colors, absorbed with his work, it was like if only exist his own world, the world that he was creating with his hands: He only could be called Michelangelo.

I taught them their names and one of them pointed at me: they expected that I taught also my name.

In that moment the metamorphosis had been finished, I wasn't Hamato Yoshi anymore, I was a new person.

"I am Splinter".


End file.
